Ribbons and Lace
by bipolarpanic
Summary: The team gives Wally a very special gift for his birthday. Robin. KF/Robin SLASH... hints of MM/SB and MM/Artemis.   ENJOY! No M in first few chapters.
1. Meghan Owns Lingere!

"There is something soooooo wrong about that," Artemis laughed loudly as she injected Robin with a heavy sedative. The little bird was lying in his bed with only a pair of batman boxers on his pale body. "I know he loves daddy bat but this is taking it waaay too far!"

Meghan chuckled, "I think it's cute! But I don't think it's quite fitting for what we have in mind." She suddenly lit up in excitement. "Hello Meghan! I have the perfect lingerie to match the ribbon!"

Artemis looked at her with amusement and curiosity, "Wow Meghan, I thought you were a prude all this time! We should swap stories one day," Artemis winked and Meghan's face tinted pink.

Aqualad looked disinterested in the entire ordeal as he watched the two girls banter back and forth about virginity and such. "Alright we get the picture Artemis. Meghan can you go get the lingerie?"

Megahn lit up, thankful for the excuse to leave, "Just wait till you see it! It's absolutely adorable! Superbly gave it to-" Meghan was abruptly cut off by Konner's hand slapping across her mouth.

Roy burst out laughing, "I can't picture Conner in a lingerie store! My god I wish I could have seen that!" Aqualad thumped Red Arrow over the head and he shut up instantly. This time Super Boy blushed and let his hands fall to his side. Meghan floated out of the room and out of sight.

In a couple of minutes Meghan returned with a red, three-piece corset, thong and garter set with a pair of silky black stockings. Artemis whistled in appreciation. "Damn, that boy's got taste."

Aqualad nodded in agreement and decided it was time to steer the team back on task. "Alright girls out you go!"

Artemis whined, "But Kaldur! He's gay! I want to see his-" Aqualqd glared at the blonde who instantly shut up and left the room, dragging Meghan with her.

"Honestly... That girl is ridiculous." Aqualad instructed Superboy to lift Robin out of his bed so that he and Roy could dress him in the lingerie. The three looked at each other warily.

"Do we really want to do this? I'm sorry but it is kinda weird." Roy scratched his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"Just...pull them off fast." Super Boy shuddered and looked away from the limp Robin he held up by the waist.

Roy blushed and quickly slipped Robin's boxers off his small frame. Once they were off his blush disappeared and Aqualad found his calm demeanor fading. "Oh my god! Can that even be considered a penis? There's almost nothing there! Oh my god this is hilarious!" Roy giggled and slipped the red thong over Robin's legs.

Aqualad went to do the back of the corset up but found himself struggling with the ribbons. "Ugh, why is this so complicated?"

"Let me," Super Boy lay Robin down on the bed and began working the ribbon up the back of the corset. Clearly it wasn't his first time tangling with it. Roy chuckled.

"Can we come back in?" Artemis peeked her head in through the door and smiled upon seeing the only thing Robin didn't have on was the stockings and garter.

At a speed that would impress even Wally, she jumped onto the bed, straddling Robin, and snatched the stockings from stunned Roy's hands. "Meghan! Come give me a hand girly!"

Meghan stumbled into the room and Artemis pulled her down to sit in front of her on Robin's chest. Super Boy's nostrils flared up as Artimed slipped her arms around Meghan to pull the stockings onto Robin's legs, followed by the garter, the entire time, kissing up and down the martian's neck.

Aqualad shook his head at the blondes antics before pulling her off of Robin and Meghan before Super Boy broke something. "For once can you behave yourself?"

Artemis giggled and kissed Kaldur's cheek, "Nope!"

He rolled his eyes, "Meghan, you got the ribbon?"

Meghan looked up shocked from on top of Robin before scrambling to her feet and pulling a large roll of red ribbon from a pocket in her nightgown, "Here it is!"

Roy grabbed it from her hands and began tying up the little bird without a word. Artemis shrugged and went to help him. For some reason no one had anything to say as they tied up their unconscious team mate. When they were done, Super Boy picked up Robin and they made their way out of the room and down the hallway.

"I hope Wally likes his birthday present," Artemis chuckled as they entered the room of Kid Flash.


	2. Monsters in the Closet

Wally woke up that morning to the sounds of loud grunts and the shifting of sheets beneath him. "Wha?" The speedster lazily sat up in his bed and groaned as he cracked his sleepy limbs.

"Damn it! ARTEMIS WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE DEAD!" Wally jumped in surprise and fell over the side of his bed.

What the hell? Wally dared to look over the bed side and immediately wished he hadn't. There was Robin, all wrapped up nicely in red ribbons and wearing a set of tantalizing red lace lingerie.

"Um...Rob? Why are you..." Wally trailed off as a bright blush ghosted over his face.

Robin just seemed to notice the presence of Kid Flash and a blush to match his ribbon appeared on his cheeks as well. "I don't know... It must have been Artemis's idea..." Robin had a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated the ways he could murder his team members.

Wally took this time to observe the situation his friend was in. He noticed a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne on his night stand along with a small note attached to the neck of the bottle. Beside it was a small blue container that looked to be some kind of hand lotion.

"What on earth..." Wally jumped onto the bed and leaned over Robin's, small frame to grab the note from the table.

"Ugh, Wally get off me! And help me take off these damn ribbons?" Robin watched as Wally ripped open the note addressed to him with a feverish passion.

He began to read aloud as Robin struggled against his confines. "Dear Wally, we hope you enjoy your birthday present! 17 already! Make use of the blue stuff, we need Rob in tact for training tomorrow. - The team." Wally put it down with an amused smirk and picked the container up off the night stand. "Blueberry Lubricant?" Wally blushed a red to rival that of his hair and sent Robin a questioning look.

Robin sighed and stopped struggling against the seemingly super strength ribbon. "Um, I MAY have told a Artemis that I kinda...sorta... have a ," Robin spoke the last part so fast, but Wally's hearing was as fast as his feet and he easily caught every word the little bird said.

"Wait...you...love me?" Wally couldnt have gotten any redder he was sure.

"Y-yeah," Robin's voice came out as something akin to the squeak of a mouse and he was sure that his days just joking of with KF were over. What kinda guy would want to hang out after the stupid stunt that Artemis pulled?

"Look, I don't care if you don't feel the same way...actually I care a lot but that's not the point... Just get me out of these ribbons so that my humiliation can end." Robin was on the brink of tears and Wally felt a pang of sadness hit him square in the chest.

"I-I love you too Robin," Wally smiled down at the boy beside him.

"Wha-what?" the little bird's eyes grew wide as he felt Wally's hands cup his face gently before leaning in slowly and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Wally stroked the side of Robin's face lovingly as the little bird unconsciously leaned into his touch. "I love you so much."

No longer afraid, Robin smiled gently and looked into Wally's eyes, though his glasses were still on, "Then hurry up and open your present."

Wally blushed deeply and his hands rushed straight to the ribbon confining his soon-to-be-lover and ripped them to shreds in a matter of milliseconds.

"Robin I-,"

"Richard. My name is Richard Grayson. Everyone just calls me Dick though." Richard smiled as Wally took in this new information.

"Richard," Wally said nothing else as his hands grabbed the back of Robin's neck and a pulled him into a kiss so passionate it left them dizzy when they pulled away.

Wally began to trail his hands down the little bird's chest as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dick moaned in delight as Wally's tongue swirled about in his mouth, massaging every nook it could find.

It wasn't long before all the blood in the two boys rushed southward. Wally pulled away from Robin only to climb over top of the boy and straddle his waist.

Slowly he began to rut against Dick, his boxers still on, and he resumed invading Robin's mouth. Robin moaned into his lover's mouth and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. He was starting to get irritated with the itchy fabric of the lingerie the team had put him in.

He broke away from the kiss, "Wally, take it off," he moved his lovers hands from the bed sheets to his chest and the speedster ceased dry-humping Robin like a rabbit in heat to tear the lingerie in half.

-

"My lingerie!" Meghan gasped as Artemis' hand clasped around her lips.

"Shhh! You wanna get caught?" the two girls were sat inside of Wally's walk-in closet (that just so happened to be one-way glass) with Meghan sitting down in Artemis lap, after having been forced to by the devious blonde.

-

Wally threw the offending material to the floor and lowered his lips to lick gentle teasing circles around Robin's rosy nipple. The boy moaned and arched into him. Wally worked his way silently down his chest to dip his tongue in Robin's navel. Robin gasped at the odd sensation and tangled his fingers into the orange red hair he loved so much.

Wally's hands gently pulled Robin's dick from it's red and lace confines and flicked his tongue out to lick a small bead of pre-cum that had leaked out. Robin moaned and couldn't help but buck as Wally lowered his mouth down onto his shaft and began blowing him like his dick was a particularly tasty lollipop.

"Wally! Ungh! Feels so good!"

-

Megan panted heavily as Artemis' hands rubbed up and down along the inside of her thigh. She leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder and took one of her earlobes into her delicate green lips.

-

"AHH!" Dick cried out as he released his pleasure into KF's mouth. Wally slipped his mouth of off his lover's shaft and smiled, a small droplet of Dick's seed slipping out of the corner of his lips.

Wasting no time, the speedster uncapped the lubricant and coated his fingers in the sweet blue substance. "Ready?" Robin gave a curt nod and the speedster slipped his fingers one by one into the lithe boy's twitching and eager entrance.

"God Wally! So good!" Robin arched into the touch of his lover and rocked his hips down onto the fingers, begging for more. Wally saw the little bird's face and just about came in his boxers. Robin had his right arm thrown across his glasses, and his mouth was parted in a small o shape.

Wally reached up and removed his arm from his eyes and discarded the glasses. He looked into the deep blue eyes of his best friend and kissed him with new-found fever.

"Wally! just fuck me already!" dick broke away from the kiss and ripped Wally's shirt from his body to feel skin against skin.

Wally only nodded before pulling his boxers down just enough to free his erection then with no warning, thrust hard into the bird beneath him.

-

"D-don't stop!" Megan moaned quietly as Artemis suckled on her plump green breasts. By now they had stopped watching the two boys and their attentions were on their on endeavors as the green girl slipped her fingers in and out of her little flower.

-

Moans littered the air and soft profanity coated each starstruck thrust as Wally plowed long hard into Robin. "I love you so much!" Robin gripped the sheets as Wally thrust into him, his boxers still on, creating a surprisingly pleasant feeling of rough fabric and soft skin across his bottom.

"Harder!" Robin reached up to grab onto Wally's neck and pull himself up so that he was straddling the red-head.

"Richard what are you-oh fuck.." Robin slammed himself down onto Wally as hard as he could manage and was delighted when he responded with something like a vibration.

"Wha-what was that?"

"I got excited and kinda just fucked you at lightning speed for a few seconds," Wally panted out and lifted Robin off the bed , still connected, and slammed him against the door of the closet.

"Do it again,"

-

Artemis jumped a little as she heard a slam and looked up from her place, buried between Megan's thighs, to see that Wally had taken his escapades out of the bed and was now vibrating violently against Robin. Megan moaned and Artemis noticed she was watching as robin threw his head on the speedsters shoulder and sucked and earlobe into his mouth. Artemis smirked and went back down between the green girl's thighs.

-

Robin sucked on Wally's ear as he was pounded violently. "Fuck you're so good." Robin panted out sending a shiver down Wally's spine and with a final thrust Wally felt heat pool in his lower abdomen and with a moan of, "Richard!" he was shooting his pleasure into his lover who followed close behind.

Wet and full of sweat and cum, Wally panted and pulled out from the blissful heat of Robin. "We should rest,"

Robin nodded, and still covered in passion, Wally walked them over too the bed and they hugged each other tight beneath the purple sheets. "I love you, Richard Grayson."

"And I you, Wally West."

-

After the boys had drifted off into sleep, Megan and Artemis ran from the room, as naked as they came and as wet as the boys had been. 


End file.
